


Harmless Obsession

by madlaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Kara sees Lena at a club with another woman and suddenly can't think about anything but being the one Lena's fucking.





	Harmless Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> I was already working on this story when I got a prompt from leapyearbaby29:
> 
> • Lena walks in on Kara getting off. (You make up the reason why Lena was at Kara's apartment.) Kara has a major crush on Lena and was getting off to her. (Maybe have Kara moan Lena's name and Lena hears her. But Lena isn't embarrassed she's smirking and like 'so adorable blonde puppy Kara has a crush on me/thinks of me while getting off?') Have Kara be all shy and flustered and blushing and embarrassed and nervous and stuttering and scared and Lena be all teasing and smirking and confident and smug and in control and all knowing and calm and collected! That's my favorite! Top and dom Lena and bottom and sub Kara! (Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, maybe have her tell Kara that)
> 
> So I decided to incorporate it...not proof-read yet so expect some mistakes...
> 
> The title is from P!NK's new album, which is incredible!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, feed the author!

Strobe lights work the crowd, turning their movements into a thrashing collection of jerks and bumps. Kara surveys from the outer edge, trying to spot Alex, but the music blaring from the speakers is giving her a headache and the red exit sign to the left shines like a beacon of sanity. She already regrets promising Alex to join her.

Beautiful Trauma is the trendiest gay club of the moment and it seems every person in National City is here tonight. The loud thumping music grates on her ears and she’s warded off three unwanted advances in as many minutes. She’s giving Alex five more minutes before she flees.

An attractive red-head sidles up next to her and says something, but Kara’s currently dampening her super-hearing and misses it; so she just nods vacantly, like you do when you can’t actually hear what someone just said. Before the red-head speaks again Kara feels a hand on her back and turns to see Alex grinning widely.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kara glances back and grins; the look on Alex’s face is worth Kara’s discomfort. Discovering she likes girls terrified Alex. It didn’t fit with her preconceived notions of her identity. So Kara wants to make sure Alex feels all her love and support.

Alex squeezes between Kara and the red-head and orders two rum and cokes; spiking Kara’s with a bit of Aldebaran rum. No reason Kara shouldn’t have some fun too.

Before Kara takes her second sip, the red-head’s lured Alex out to the dance floor. Well, Kara guesses this was the point of the evening; for Alex to get out there and have fun. She thinks about leaving, but she needs to keep an eye on Alex who doesn’t always make good life choices while drinking. So she resigns herself to checking her email, hoping it’ll deter any more unwanted attention.

Kara tunes in occasionally to Alex’s heartbeat to make sure everything’s okay. She’d tried to focus on Alex’s conversation first, but quickly decided there are some things she doesn’t need to hear her sister say.

Kara’s on her way back from the bathroom when she catches a glimpse of familiar raven hair and green eyes. Lena Luthor…Lena with her hands in the air, curvaceous body swaying, glancing back at her dance partner who’s unabashedly licking her neck. Kara’s stunned and an unfamiliar ache stabs her chest.

She’s interviewed Lena a few times now and they’re gradually building a tentative friendship. Kara finds Lena witty and thoughtful and yes, stunning; but tonight…tonight Lena epitomizes unbridled sensuality. Kara swallows hard and makes her way back to the bar.

She orders another drink and tries to focus on Alex, but her hearing unwillingly focuses on Lena and her tall blond dance partner. Lena’s pulse is spiking and her heart’s racing. Kara hears her gasp and turns quickly, only to see the blond running her teeth over Lena’s bare shoulder. No matter how much she tries, Kara can’t tear herself away from the sight and sounds of Lena.

“Lena, you’re so damn hot baby,” the blond purrs. Lena turns in her arms and pulls the blond by her belt loops, eyes hooded, voice sultry. “So what’re you going to do about it,” she asks, grinding her thigh between the blond’s legs. Kara can hear the sharp intake of the woman’s breath as she bites out her words into Lena’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your name…”

Kara’s snaps her head towards Alex, shutting out the sight of Lena and her conversation. She stills her breath, only now realizing she’s practically panting. But she can’t control the thoughts of being the one tasting Lena…breathing her scent…pushing inside her…

Kara’s not uncomfortable with the fact Lena’s a woman. On Krypton sexuality wasn’t even a concept; people loved who they loved. But Lena’s her friend…sort of…and she knows she’ll have to interview her again and now she’s going to have these thoughts in her head.

She’s already a stuttering blushing mess around Lena. There’s no doubt. She’ll just have to avoid Lena, at least as Kara Danvers. But it’s extremely likely Lena will end up in trouble and need Supergirl to save her and then what? Kara can’t let her die to avoid embarrassment. Oh Rao! Why did Alex decide to like girls now?!

 

* * *

 

Lena: Haven’t heard from you lately…coffee?

Kara’s flying around the city on morning patrol when the text comes in. She’d been dreading this moment. Kara’s been obsessing non-stop since the night at the club two weeks ago. She thinks she possesses an average sexual appetite, but lately her need to get off has multiplied exponentially. It’s incredibly frustrating and distracting…all because of the woman texting her right now.

She’d been fighting the temptation to check up on Lena during her patrols, but last night she’d succumbed. She found Lena at her penthouse coming undone under a different blond. She certainly seems to have a type. Watching Lena orgasm though; eyes shut tight, teeth biting her lower lip, body arched...

In her haste to speed away and stop being creepy, Kara ran into a parking garage structure. She’d made up an excuse about a rogue alien, but Alex didn’t believe her for a second. But she didn’t press, just gave Kara a thoughtful look.

Kara swore to herself she’d stop stalking Lena. It was incredibly invasive and Lena is entitled to her privacy. But now Lena was reaching out. So Kara did the only think she could…avoid.

Kara: Sorry super swamped! Later this week maybe?

It was only after she sent the text that Kara saw the pun and groaned. _Super_ , Kara? Really?

 

* * *

 

Kara’s starving. It’d been an incredibly long day and Alex was waiting at her apartment for movie night. Maybe she could reschedule. Her preoccupation with Lena was driving her mad and she just wanted to sleep.

Three pizzas later and Alex’s perusing Kara’s Netflix queue. “Hey, Alex…you mind if we call it a night? I’m just exhausted.” Alex shrugs her shoulders in agreement. “Sure, Kar…I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Alex’s shocked to run into Lena Luthor as she exits Kara’s building. “Ms. Luthor?”

Lena looks up… “Agent Danvers, how are you?”

Alex knows Kara and Lena know each other, but she didn’t realize they were friendly enough for visits. Lena’s dressed casually in black jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. Alex wonders if the CEO always wears black bras under almost transparent white ts and starts to think there may be another reason Kara’s always talking about Lena.

“I’m well, thank you. I saw Luthor Corp in the news today; you’re working with the NCPD to develop new vest technology. Impressive.”

“It’s L-Corp, now,” Lena corrects, “and yes. With all the new alien weapons finding themselves into the hands of criminals, the police need to be better able to protect themselves.”

Alex wonders if L-Corp could help the DEO; of course she can’t tell Lena about its existence. But it doesn’t mean they can’t talk about it hypothetically. “I was just going to grab a beer before heading home, would you join me? I have a few questions…maybe L-Corp could help the FBI update its technology.”

 

* * *

 

As they walk out of the bar 30 minutes later, Lena looks at her watch. “I was going to drop in on Kara; do you think it’s too late?” She’s been getting the feeling Kara’s avoiding her and she wants to know why.

“No, I’m sure she’d welcome a visit. I just left when we ran into each other; I think the door’s open.” Alex types in her code and lets Lena into the building. She knows Kara really likes Lena; heaven knows she’s heard enough about how Lena’s ‘not her family’ and ‘she’s good’ and she trusts her…and on and on and on. So she’s sure Kara won’t mind Alex letting her up.

Kara had been trying to fall asleep with no luck since Alex left. So she settled on the couch to watch a movie after all, but perhaps Claire of the Moon wasn’t the best choice. It’s from the early ‘90s and she’d been meaning to watch it for some time; only it turns out to be much more…explicit…than she expected, which brought her back to her recent fixation. Lena Luthor.

Lena knocks politely on the door, but Kara doesn’t answer. She can hear the television though and Alex said it was okay to come up…as she opens the door the sounds register more clearly in her mind. Kara’s clearly watching an erotic film.

But as Lena’s eyes adjust to the dim apartment, movement on the couch catches her eye. The sounds are not coming from the television…or at least…not all from the television.

Kara’s splayed on the couch, one hand inside her shorts and one on her breast. She’s gasping, clearly close to coming…and murmuring a name…Lee…

Not an unwelcome development for Lena if she’s right and that’s Kara’s nickname for her. She’s never heard Kara mention anyone named Lee.

She knows she intimidates Kara, what with all the stuttering and blushing…but she didn’t really think it’s because Kara finds her attractive. She thought it was the whole intimidating CEO vibe, although she tries to be her sweetest self with Kara.

She can’t deny she’s had thoughts similar to the ones Kara’s having right now and she does flirt playfully just to see the blond blush a delicious shade of pink...

If Lena’s learned anything from being a Luthor, it’s that fortune favors the bold...or is it the wicked?  Either way it works.  She slips out of her heels and walks towards the couch…

She runs her hand slowly from Kara’s ankle up to the inside of her thigh…at first almost imperceptibly and then firmer...

Kara’s so caught up in her desires, she can feel Lena’s touch…her muscles clench and her orgasm hits her hard. “Lena!”

“Hmm…you know Kara, you don’t need to fantasize when you can have the real thing...” Lena purrs.

What the fuck?! Kara’s so startled she jerks up and hits the ceiling…literally…plaster flickering down.

“Uh! Lena! Rao! No! Uh! What are you doing here?!”

Lena sits down confidently, crossing her legs. “Well, I had the feeling you were avoiding me…so tell me Kara…are you avoiding me?”

Lena’s never seen quite the shade of red Kara’s sporting. Quicker than she can follow, Kara’s gone and the bedroom door slams shut. Lena laughs lightly.

Kara knows she’s going to have to go out and face Lena. She wasn’t thinking clearly or she’d have flown out the kitchen window. Her bedroom doesn’t have a window! Rao! How’s she ever going to face Lena now?! She’ll have to move to Metropolis and change her name…maybe Clark will let her work with him.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s phone pings.

Kara: Can we just forget this ever happened? Please?!

Lena: What if I don’t want to forget?

Kara: I’m so embarrassed Lena…I know it’s creepy…I’m so sorry…

Lena: Kara…can I come in?

Kara: No!

Lena: I think you want me to come in Kara…but just text ‘no Lena’ and I’ll leave and never mention this again. (Although I know I won’t forget…sorry.) <3 <3 <3

Kara’s frozen face-down on her bed…

Lena waits a few minutes…then opens the door to Kara’s bedroom slowly.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s holding a pillow hard over her head, her phone still in her hand.

Lena can’t help the lascivious smile that luckily Kara can’t see. There’s barely enough light shining in from the living room for her to see…she runs her eyes slowly over Kara’s body…toned muscles, taut thighs, proud back…her t-shirt does nothing to disguise her perfection.

Lena crawls gently up the bed until she’s lying on her side next to Kara, running her fingertips up Kara’s back. She leans in closer, her lips tickling Kara’s ear, sending chills down her spine. “Is this okay?” she whispers…

Kara sucks in her breath and nods, relaxing her hand and letting Lena move the pillow. “Kara, love, look at me…”

Kara exhales slowly and finally looks into grassy green eyes blown wide. She gulps and swallows hard. “Hhh…iii…”

“Hi,” Lena smiles tenderly. She gently cards her hand through Kara’s wavy hair, eyes darting from Kara’s eyes to her lips. “Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

Kara’s heart races as she licks her lips subconsciously. “Umhmmm…”

Lena holds her gaze, capturing Kara’s lips softly, just nibbling really. She deepens the kiss slowly, like she’s impelled by an unseen force. They linger for a while in the silence. Lena can’t see Kara’s face clearly in the windowless room, but she can feel the rise and fall of her breaths under her hand as she cradles Kara’s jaw.

“You’re so beautiful Kara…I want to feel your skin against mine…”

Kara pulls her head back slightly and looks at Lena, pupils dark with desire.

“Take off your clothes for me Kara…please…” It’s not really a question, although Kara knows Lena will stop if she tells her to…but Rao! she doesn’t want Lena to stop…

Kara sits up on her knees and takes off her tank, lying on her back and sliding out of her shorts…she’s never been ashamed of her body and the way Lena’s looking at her…she feels _seen_ like never before.

Lena rakes her eyes down Kara’s body. She captures Kara’s lips again, moving slowly, her tongue caressing, nipping gently at her lower lip. Kara shivers and wants to pull Lena closer, but Lena pulls away and strips purposefully. She straddles Kara’s hips and Kara turns under her.

Lena takes Kara’s hands and brings them up to her waist. “I want you to touch me…”

Kara’s breath hitches and her heart starts racing. She drags her fingertips slowly down Lena’s thighs, drawing nonsense patterns on her skin.

Lena’s eyes are glued to hers and they’re having a conversation. She meanders up and gently squeezes her thumbs into the apex of Lena’s thighs. Lena shivers and Kara can see her arousal glistening, searing her skin with its heat. Their breaths sound loud in the quiet room, the only light casting Lena in shadow as she hovers over Kara.

Kara explores Lena’s skin unhurriedly on the way to her breasts. She uses her nails to trace lightly around Lena’s aureoles, watching her nipples harden. She detours, running her fingers down Lena’s torso, before returning to her nipples. She uses the pads of her thumbs to rub and then tug until Lena can’t stifle a moan. Lena propels herself up Kara’s body, her arousal leaving a slick trail on Kara’s skin. She bends down and teases Kara’s lips with her tongue and whispers in her ear. “I want your tongue inside me,” she commands gutturally.

Kara feels the words like a bolt to her center and her own arousal’s dripping onto the sheet below them. She can't help the moan escaping from her mouth. “Lena…”

Lena clasps Kara’s head in her hands and drowns in her mouth, swallowing Kara’s moans until she can’t breathe and has to tear away. She lifts and hovers over Kara’s mouth, using the wall to lean her hands against, bracing herself with her knees. Her hair frames her face and as she looks down, Kara memorizes the moment.

She wraps her hands up and over Lena’s thighs, pulling her closer. Lena’s scent floods her senses like a raging flood and she just wants to drown in it. She flattens her tongue and takes a broad slow lick from the base of Lena’s sex to just under her clit. Lena moans and leans her head on her arms resting on the wall. She’s breathing heavily and when Kara looks up she sees a sheen of sweat coating her body. She runs her tongue ever so gradually up and then down Lena’s core and is rewarded with evidence of her increased arousal.

Kara kisses her outer lips tenderly, before pushing gently to her inner lips, placing soft kisses at Lena’s entrance. “Kara,” Lena murmurs, “don’t tease…”

Kara smiles, but pulls Lena down lower to settle onto her mouth. She swirls her tongue into Lena and she’s inundated with Lena’s flavor, captivated by the texture, swamped with her smell. She pulls out only to reach in deeper, losing herself in her lover and the sounds she’s drawing from her.

Lena moans and calls Kara’s name. Nothing’s ever compared to the reality of having Kara's tongue inside her. Kara drags her tongue out and circles Lena’s wetness around her clit, sucking lightly, then dipping back inside to taste her again. She works Lena over gently, then roughly, fast, then slow, deep, then shallow until Lena’s aching for release. “Kara…I want to come in your mouth.”

Hearing Lena’s voice dripping with desire, needing her, Kara loses herself completely.

She sucks on Lena’s already protruding clit with her lips and rubs her tongue around it teasingly. She slips her fingers inside and rubs Lena’s g-spot in tune with her sucking and she feels Lena’s muscles tightening. Lena’s hand is tangled in her hair, keeping Kara’s mouth where she needs it. “Yes! Right there! Kara!” Lena’s orgasm comes rushing down like an avalanche and it lasts forever and only Kara's ever been able to make her feel like this…worshiped and needed and wanted…

Kara licks and sucks and tastes until Lena pulls away, completely undone, although Kara follows with her mouth until Lena drops down next to her gasping. Kara’s trying to catch her breath, dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she would’ve gladly passed out with Lena on her tongue…

Lena’s breathing slowly returns to normal and she turns slowly, settling half on top of Kara’s body. She cradles Kara’s face with her hands and pulls her lips into her mouth, tasting her own arousal, chasing its flavor, swirling her tongue inside Kara’s until they’re both breathless again and she pulls away and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, Kara’s arms wrapped around her.

She kisses the skin underneath her lips. “Well that didn’t suck…”

Kara laughs. “Oh, there was plenty of sucking,” she groans smugly.

Lena chuckles and Kara blushes, “well someone’s recovered their words…”

“My tongue actually…”

Lena never thought sex with Kara…with anyone actually…could be hot, but sweet in equal measure. “Hmmm…your very talented tongue.”

Kara hides her face in Lena’s hair, returning to the blushing blond Lena’s come to know and adore.

 

* * *

 

There’s a distant cacophony, the sounds of the city, vibrant and alive at all hours, but Kara and Lena aren’t listening. They just know they slot together seamlessly.

Lena captures Kara’s lips sensually, every sense drunk with Kara, her eyes swimming with warmth. “You taste like honey.” Kara's eyes twinkle with mischief. “Well, then I really _really_ hope you like honey.”

“Oh yeah.” Lena captures Kara's mouth again and explores undiscovered territory. Kara feels pursued and desired viscerally in the best way. She never knew a look or a touch could convey so much. Lena’s making Kara feel _real and connected_ to another body for the first time in her life. She’s already addicted to the feeling…imprinted on Lena.

Lena slips her tongue into Kara’s mouth teasingly and runs her fingers through Kara’s sex-mussed hair. But what moves Kara to her very core is Lena’s hand caressing Kara’s cheek with the back-side of her palm.

Kara runs the pads of her fingers up and down Lena’s toned back and addictive ass.

Lena brings their lips together again and again, tugging and licking, studying Kara with her mouth, discovering depth and dimension as she goes back for more and she can’t get enough. She tumbles slowly, nipping softly from Kara’s mouth to the dip in her throat, shadowing her mouth with her fingers. She’s pulled helplessly as she alternates savoring Kara’s mouth with stroking her skin.

Kara looses all track of time as they kiss and Lena knows she’s never kissed anyone like this, but she can’t stop and she doesn’t care what it means. She lets her hand dip lower running it up and down Kara’s leg. It feels soothing and Kara’s racing heart calms slightly, even as her need and hunger for Lena surges.

She’s soaked and she’s burning for Lena’s touch. Lena dips her head and licks tightening circles around Kara’s nipple and it feels like an eternity before she takes the hardened nub in her mouth and scrapes with her teeth, comforting with her tongue, all the while stroking Kara’s side down to her sculpted thigh. Kara arches into her mouth, her hands resting on Lena’s shoulders. “Lena that feels _sooo_ good…”

Her throaty voice sends shivers racing down Lena’s body. Usually Lena halts pet names in their track. Then again usually she doesn’t let them stay long enough to try.

She mouths her way patiently down from the valley of Kara’s breasts to her belly button, her tongue tracing large slowly converging circles around her navel, until the tip of her tongue dips teasingly inside. Kara gives a breathy sigh and she’s reaching for the words to express how she feels but they stay just out of her reach.

Lena scoots a little further down until her head’s nestled between Kara's legs. She’s drunk on Kara’s scent and takes a moment to just breathe her deep inside, caressing her legs, running her fingers from her calves to her hips and back. Kara feels adored; something no one’s ever cared enough about her to do. “Kara…”

The feel of Lena’s hot breath ghosting over her sex makes Kara growl with pleasure. Lena pulls back and plants more kisses on her thighs, moving up one and down the other. Kara’s so turned on she can’t help but arch suggestively.

Suddenly Lena kisses her slit purposefully and Kara moans in anticipation. Lena works her way from the bottom to just under her clit kissing every bit of her sex. Kara shivers and raises her hips again to Lena’s mouth, her fists gripping the sheet under her.

The warm air in the bedroom runs over the even warmer flesh of Kara’s exposed sex, seeming to cool the heat of it without diminishing the raging flame of longing. Lena resumes kissing her thighs, up and down, avoiding her pulsing slit. Kara feels like she’s brimming with hunger for Lena’s mouth. She can feel her wetness running down to her ass.

Lena’s kisses come closer and closer and she lavishes Kara’s slit with attention again. When she hits her clit, Kara trembles and Lena grins. She holds on to Kara’s hips and licks and sucks and runs her tongue up and down Kara’s inner and outer lips exquisitely. She thrusts between her folds and Kara wants Lena more than she’s ever wanted anyone.

Lena turns her focus to Kara’s clit again and Kara moans loudly. “Yes!” Lena wraps her lips around Kara’s sex, using the soft underside of her upper lip to stroke Kara’s hood tenderly, while running her tongue just underneath.

Kara knows no sex has ever felt like this. She’s torn between wanting to come desperately and never wanting it to end. She bucks her hips as her orgasm hits and the pleasure rolls through her in waves. She runs her hands through Lena’s hair haphazardly and holds her head tightly right where she wants it. The feeling keeps spiraling as Lena increases the momentum of her strokes and Kara looses all control. “Lena, don’t stop please baby don’t stop!”

She bucks against Lena’s mouth as her orgasm erupts, molten lava ravaging her body. Lena doesn’t stop and instead slips two fingers inside, dragging her pads delicately down Kara’s inner walls, and drawing another orgasm from Kara’s thrashing body. What seems like an eternity later Kara starts to come down and Lena licks her slit slowly and gently as Kara’s shudders fade away.

Kara’s bones have liquefied and it takes her awhile to be able to move. Lena’s head is resting on her stomach and she’s been drawing random patterns on Kara’s body unconsciously as she recovers. Kara pulls her up and claims her lips slowly, chasing her flavor around Lena’s mouth as she relives every second of the night so far. Because Lena may not know it, but they’re nowhere near done.

 

* * *

 

There’s a look in Kara’s eyes that starts desire coiling in Lena’s belly. It’s almost…submissive. Lena gives her a knowing look, lust glinting from her eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

Kara looks away, blushing, but Lena pulls her chin back with her finger gently until she’s looking into her eyes. “Kara, tell me what you want,” she repeats softly but firmly.

“I want you inside me…” Kara whispers…

Lena smiles wickedly, “Kara…do you want me to fuck you?” Kara feels the question course through her body like a living thing… “Yes.”

Lena places a gentle kiss on her lips and starts to patiently explore every inch of Kara’s body with her mouth and hands. Kara’s never felt so aware of another human being, of Lena’s sex-mussed midnight hair, her toned ass, her tempting lips, but more than anything she’s aware of her crystal green eyes so full of light and fire.

She throbs with a need she’s never known before tonight; the edges of her body are melting and she’s becoming a part of Lena. She knows this feeling is dangerous, this one night may leave her wrecked, but she willfully _un-knows_ it. So when Lena’s moist and kiss-bruised lips reach for her she arches into them and drinks her in and lets herself be consumed by the blaze burning between them.

Vaguely, in the back of her mind there’s a worried warning. What if this is just another one-night stand for Lena? Can she live with it? But Lena’s lips are on her body again and she knows even if she never shares this with Lena again, it’ll have been worth it; to feel like this…even if it breaks her.

Lena tastes like the wine she’d been drinking, tart and fruity, and for a moment their mouths press hotly together and she tangles her hand in Lena’s hair, placing her free hand on the nape of her neck and pulling her closer. Her skin gives off a smoldering heat and when she wraps her legs around Lena’s waist, Lena growls with need.

There’s a conversation taking place beyond the physical hunger between them and it leaves Lena breathless. She knows she’s deliberately following a path strewn with the unknown and it may just be her undoing. But she can’t stop herself. She doesn’t want to stop herself because she’s never felt this acutely, this keenly alive as she has tonight with this fascinating woman writhing beneath her.

She doesn’t think she’ll ever have enough of Kara and it drawls a visceral growl from deep inside, “you’re mine Kara,” she stares fiercely into her eyes… “Only mine.”

Lena can feel Kara’s wetness painting her stomach, flooding at her claim. She dips her fingers inside without warning and Kara moans as she feels the pleasurable intrusion and Lena’s thumb grazes her clit.

Kara lifts up on her elbows, watching Lena kneel between her legs. As Lena leans forward Kara reaches out and grasps Lena’s shoulder, gaze locked on Lena, and waits.

Lena enters her with one penetrating stroke and Kara moans, her voice rich with need. “Lena…” Their hot mouths press together as Lena slowly starts to fuck her with long deep strokes. She wraps her legs around Lena’s waist and meets each of them in kind. She groans softly every time Lena buries her fingers deep inside her and their bare flesh meets.

They find a rhythm and Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s neck as they move together, the only sounds their ragged breaths and the muffled slaps of flesh meeting flesh. The air's imbued with the smell of their sex, the sheets sticky with the evidence.

Every inch of Kara's body responds to Lena’s.

The feel of Kara’s legs gripping her thrusting ass and the death-grip on her shoulders drives Lena wild. She moans softly into Kara’s ear, placing wet hot kisses on her neck. Kara’s getting frantic, pleasure spiraling tighter and tighter inside her.

Lena looks into her eyes, slowing thrusting. She knows Kara’s desperate, but she doesn’t want to rush. She groans breathlessly. “Not yet love…”

Lena’s always been orgasmic centric. Get off and get out and her mind’s usually on something else in the meantime. But there’s something different about tonight, about Kara.

The feel of Kara’s skin, the smell of her breath as she pants into Lena’s mouth and neck, the throaty moans, the way she’s gripping Lena with her legs and her arms, her absolute focus on Lena, the fearless way she shows her everything she’s feeling…it’s all just so much and Lena wants to live in the moment as long as possible.

“Lee, I love the way you move,” Kara gasps desperately. “I’ve never felt so fucking good!  Rao!…right there Lena…It’s perfect!"

Every word from Kara’s mouth lands somewhere deep inside Lena. Even the way she calls her Lee, breathy and affectionate…Lena can’t hold back anymore. She pauses at the end of the next thrust, using her hips to grind harder into Kara, her pelvis moving in hard short circles, pressing harder against one side and then the other.

Kara feels her orgasm building and she’s holding her breath, intensifying the pleasure to almost unbearable highs, her nails scratching down Lena’s back, until she’s coming and she’s dizzy from the bolts of electricity coursing through her body… “Lena!Rao!Yes!”

Her cries send Lena over the edge and she growls, something inside her bursting, and it lasts forever and not long enough as they push and pull against each other until Lena’s muscles give out and she drops sluggishly onto Kara.

They lay breathing raggedly for a minute and then Lena slides out delicately capturing Kara’s lips and they kiss softly until sleep starts to drag them under. “I’ll always be yours Lee,” Kara mumbles shyly, exhausted and ecstatic in equal measure.

She cuddles into Lena’s body, throwing her hand over Lena's stomach as she rests her head on her shoulder and Lena holds her close. She pulls the comforter up over their bodies, whispering silently before she dreams… “Goodnight Supergirl…” Kara’s super-hearing catches it, but she can’t bring herself to care.


End file.
